Natsu the celestial spirit
by itachiuchiha093
Summary: What if instead of Loke being the second strongest celestial spirit only surpassed by the celestial spirit king? What if instead Natsu was the second strongest celestial spirit the fourteenth Zodiac Spirit that hadn't revealed himself until now? Natsui . Natsu x Hisui x harem. Recently updated chapter two done April 11th
1. The giving of the key

**What if Loke was not the second strongest celestial spirit, only surpassed by the celestial spirit king? What if instead Natsu was the second strongest celestial spirit the fourteenth Zodiac sign, who's existence was never know of until now. Natsui, Natsu x Hisui x harem.**

 **A/N: HEY GUYS AND GIRLS IT'S ABOUT TIME I STARTED THIS BACK UP AGAIN DON'T YOU THINK. THIS TIME BETTER UPDATED. NOT TO MENTION STORY PROGRESS. I AM GOING AHEAD AND WARNING THAT STARTING AT SOME POINT IN AUGUST THERE WILL BE A STOP IN UPDATES FOR ATLEAST THREE MONTHS. WHEN THAT TIME COMES DON'T BE MAD JUST PATIENT I WON'T HAVE ACCESS TO TECHNOLOGY DURING THAT TIME. WELL WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE, LET THE STORY BEGIN.**

 **HAREM**

 **HISUI**

 **AQUARIUS**

 **VIRGO**

 **ARIES**

 **MAYBE OTHERS, BUT NO LUCY**

"Blah blah blah." Normal talking

" **Blah blah blah.** " Beast/ Spirit king

'Blah blah blah' thoughts

"Blah **BLAH** blah." Spell cast

* * *

 **IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST, YEAR IS X377**

"IGNEEL! WAKE UP!" These were the cries that could be heard coming from deep within the forest. The source of these cries is a small boy, who sat in the middle of what appeared to be a battle zone. The child was wearing only a pair of baggy yellow shorts that were torn to shreads, and I a white scarf which appeared to be made of scales. But the thing is that this boy wasn't normal that was plain to see due to a few factors. One being his pink spiky hair. Another was the fact that despite only being about seven years of age, he already had no baby fat, instead it was replaced with small muscles.

While these features were out of the ordinary, there where three major ones that set him apart from all other kids. The fact that he was sitting in front of a dragon shaking; however it wasn't caused by fear. But instead by the sadness he was feeling was one. The second being due to the fact that he was covered in blood but none of it was his. But most importantly was reason three, as the kid cried out he was covered in the fire that was erupting from him, as if he himself was a pit to hell.

As the tears fell from his puffy onyx eyes, he began to anger. His sadness quickly turned to rage, as he lifted his head to the sky yelling in pure rage. His screams were quickly replaced with the roar of a dragon. The boys eyes had turned from onyx black to a golden yellow with slited pupils. His hair grew wilder, and the child's canine teeth enlarged. His body began to cover in scales. The sounds of bones breaking and relocating themselves was heard through out the clearing in the forest, as wings began to sprout from the small boy's back; and a pair of horns grew from his head. Finally boy's nails lengthened while sharpening to a point.

The boy turned around and looked back to the sky. As he growled upon spotting his target. A black dot was circling around the boy and downed dragon high in the sky. The spot was none other than the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

"ACNOLOGIA YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The child yelled in protest. This caused the dragon to simply grin with sadistic pleasure.

 **"YOU A MERE HUMAN, NOT EVEN FULLY GROWN AT THAT, THINK YOU CAN KILL THE DRAGON OF THE APOCALYPSE? LOOK BEHIND YOU BOY NOT EVEN THE MIGHT IGNEEL COULD HARM ME! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN?"**

"I AM NO MERE HUMAN, I AM NATSU DRAGNEEL, SON OF IGNEEL THE FIRE DRAGON KING! AND A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER! AND AS HIS SON I AM MENT TO SURPASS HIM, AND I WILL BY KILLING YOU!" Declared the now proclaimed Natsu in retaliation. As he began to fly up to the mighty dragon, ready to kill the beast with any means necessary.

* * *

 **IT IS NOW THE PRESENT, THE YEAR IS X791, LOCATION: CELESTIAL SPIRIT WORLD**

" **Ahh! You are here old friend.** " Said a giant humanoid spirit, known as the Celestial Spirit King. As one could guess he is the ruler of the celestial spirit world. His skin is blue in color which would be odd if it wasn't for the fact that he was a ruler of spirits. However what was odd was his comically large mustache, and his dark red pupilless eyes. Upon his head sits an open helmet, protruding from said helmet are two large horns that curved forwards from his temples. In the center of the helment sat a giant golden star that was turned upside down. His helmet also outlined his face with what one could call fins.

As for his armour is was made up of full plate armour. The upper torso of the armor was compromised of a white chest piece that linked to his massive overlapped and pointed green pauldrons. His arms were protected by the armours green counter that had large spikes protruding from them. His forearms were covered by his large white gauntlets, that had the same golden star on the back of the hand. Under that he wears dark chain mail. It also contained a dark belt with a simple squared buckle circles his waist, securing a light garment reaching down to his knees, open on the front to reveal the waistguard located underneath, consisting of two pointed plates, each resting on top of a rectangular leather section.

He also apeared to be wearing dark pants, over which he does cuisines secured by leather bands, pointed poleyns, greaves,consisting of two distinct overlapping plates,and Sabatons over barely visible footwear. And lastly to top it all off, a tattered cape that appears to be made from the night sky itself.

( **NOT GONNA LIE I PRETTY MUCH COPIED AND PASTED HIS ARMOURS APPEARANCE FROM FAIRY TAIL WIKI, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET THE TERMS FOR THE ARMOUR CORRECT.)**

"Yeah! I'm here. Now, what do you want gramps?" Asked a masculine voice that belonged to a figure who was currently hidden in the shadows.

 **"It's about time that your key is brought into Earth-land, and after 400 years you better of made your choice of who you will be giving it to, or else I will."** Said the grand mustached spirit.

"Damn! I knew the time was close; however there still hasn't been a mage strong enough to wield my key." Said the black silhouette, as it crossed its arms.

 **"Then I will just go ahead and choose for you."** Said the celestial spirit king with a smirk, knowing all too well that the figure would fall for the bait.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's not get to hasty here! Huh, there just so happens to be one I have kept my eye on. Just incase the time of choosing was in this generation." Said the figure originally freaking out before calming down with a sigh.

 **"Good now go to them."** After receiving his orders the being vanished in a golden light.

* * *

 **EARTH-LAND, IN THE FIRE CASTLE**

"Arcadious! It's fine we're at my room you don't need to follow me any more." Said a agitated woman with green hair who was about the age of 18. The woman had a pair of emerald green eyes. She had cream colored skin. She wore a white strapless dress with green timing. She also wore a very light green tinted set of gloves that went half way up her upper arm with white frills. Around her neck was a silver necklace with some sort of green gem, most likely an emerald, as the center piece. In her hair was a golden tiara with a diamond shaped ruby in the middle. She stood around 5 foot 4 inches and had a nice hour shaped body.

"Yes your highness. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Replied her guard as he turned to walk away. The woman that the man was guarding was none other than princess Hisui E. Fiore. With her guard gone the young princess couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief, glad that she could finally be alone. When she finally opened her door she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. However that was short lived as a light began to shine in the middle of her room.

As the light died down the silhouette of a man could be made out. Once the light had finally died out there stanning in the middle of her room, was a pink haired humanoid male. The being had two dark crimson dragon horns one on each side of his head. He had two onyx colored eyes. The dragonic humanoid was wearing a black vest with golden trimming. His pants where baggy and ivory white and only went down to his mid shin. And around his waist was a brown belt, with a golden dragon head belt buckle. Protruding from his back was two dragon wings that he had folded inwards. And from what she could tell the where a tan color for the leather hide of the wings along with the same crimson scales that covered his body. His hands had blalck claws instead of nails. Same for his feet that only consisted of a pair of sandals. The dragonic humanoid stood about 5 foot 11 inches with a very muscular build. And around this beings neck was a scale pattern scarf. The green haired woman was stunned with fascination. While stunned at first that quickly turned to fear.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Shouted the young princess as she pointed to the pinkette, clearly shaking in fear. As she began backing up towards her door. Reaching behind her hoping to feel the coolong touch of the door knob. But before she could reach it the being that appeared out of no where cleared the room in the blink of an eye and was standing directly in front of her with a smirk.

"I am the dragon king, Natsu, the 14th spirit of the zodiac. And the son of a dragon. I am the strongest of the usable Zodiac Spirits. Who's strength is beaten only by the Celestial Spirit King himself." Stated Natsu with a smirk showing his large canine teeth." And as for why I am here, that is so I may hand you this." said the spirit as miniature balls of light started to collect in his raised hand. When the light finally dispersed there in his hand appeared to be a red key with a picture of fire at the end of it. He then stuck his hand into her direction.

"Wait what's going on here? first off I thought that there were only 13 Zodiac Spirits, and the 13th was only a rumor until just a few months ago. Furthermore there has never been any talk of a 14th Zodiac Spirit." Stated Hisui with suspicion in her eyes.

"Cautious aren't we? Well to put it simply the reason for that is because I have never revealed myself to one of you foolish humans ever in my existence." He stated before backing off and crossing his arms just wanting this to be over with.

"Okay then why appear for me a foolish human then?"

"Sarcastic are we I might of picked the right person if you have the ability to match that attitude. As to answer your question, I chose you because you are a caring person who is strong willed and only wishes to keep her kingdom safe. Also you are the only celestial spirit mage left that doesn't have a Zodiac Spirit or other type of magic at your disposal. Not too mention the fact that we are both royalty. But the true reason is because I was forced to by the Spirit King." Replied Natsu with a bored expression.

'Speaking of which I need to beat the shit out of that old fart when I get back. He knows damn well I don't like humans all that much.'

"Wait, are you saying that there are barely any Celestial Spirit Mages?!" Asked Hisui in suprise.

"Huh... Why can't you listen? There are several celestial spirit mages but they use other magics also. What I am saying is that there are only 3 true Celestial Spirit Mages left in the world." Stated the Dragon King with a sigh. " Now do you want the key or not?"

"Y-yes please." The green haired goddess replied quickly grabbing the key." But when can I summon you? And what do you mean true Celestial Spirit Mages?"

"To answer your first question you may summon me any time you may like, and if I don't want to be summoned I will appear that morning and tell you. And if you do summon me within one of those days you have to go three weeks without summoning me, unless I deam it an emergency that does require my assistance. Huh and for the othere question true Celestial Spirit Mages are mages who only use Celestial Spirit magic."

"Okay well that makes sense. So what are your abilities if i may ask? And why do you have a scarf it's kind of unmanly?" Asked Hisui with a confused look as she stares at the scaly white scarf.

"I can fly, am immune to fire, and can eat, breath, and attack with fire. As for the scarf,I don't give a damn if it's unmanly, it's the last gift my father had ever given to me!" Said Natsu calmly at the beginning but became low and growl like towards the end, but also a bit of sadness in the ocean of anger.

"Wow! I didn't know that Celestial Spirits can have children!" Hisui all but yelled in excitement.

They can, but my dad was no Celestial Spirit, nor was he human. And I was not always a Celestial Spirit in fact I am the youngest of them all." The Dragon King said as he chuckled at her excitement.

"Then what is he, and what do you mean not always a Celestial Spirit?" She asked now more confused than ever.

"You know you ask a lot of questions?" Stated the male rhetorically with a raised eyebrow. "He was a strong yet kind being who took me in when I was a child. And taught almost everything I know including magic. He was the Fire Dragon King Igneel and I his son." Stated Natsu with a slight smile at the memory of his foster father, but that quickly turned into a frown."But destiny had other plans as he was killed, murdered in cold blood. After that I was destroyed mentally and all turned red by the time I realized what was happening I was as you see me and my father's killer was fleeing from me with multiple wounds. After that I was brought into near death by this form as it took most of my magic. Next thing I knew was that the Celestial Spirit King was in front of me asking if l wanted another chance too help people and be happy. I still don't know what he saw in me but I accepted the offer and was turned into a celestial spirit." Finished Natsu with a fond smile towards the end with tears in his eyes. That he quickly wiped away.

Hisui didn't like seeing the man like this, and she didn't know why. And out of pure instinct she hugged the man shocking him for a brief second before he returned it." I didn't know, and I am so sorry that you had to go through that while you were a human." She said with her face in his chest.

"Haha! from right here it looks like you're the one who needs to be comforted." Stated Natsu as Hisui was crying into his chest. This was the first time in a long while Natsu felt some what human Hisui finally realized that she was crying on this once man's chest, Hisui jumped back in embarrassment with a blush that could match the color of a rose.

"I-I'm sorry about that." Stuttered the poor girl.

"Haha! That's quite alright. No harm done, honest."

'What's wrong with me? Why am I being so nice towards this human?' Natsu asked himself not sure what was happening.

"Well can you please leave now I'd like to go to sleep now, if you don't mind." Hisui demanded as polity as she could.

"Any thing princess." Natsu said before sarcastically bowing and vanishing in a golden glow. But what the dragon didn't know, was that he left the green haired beauty blushing up a storm. For some reason him calling her princess made her fell strange unlike all of the other times someone had called her princess.

* * *

 **BACK IN THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT WORLD**

"Happy you old fart" Natsu said agitated.

 **"Very Natsu my old friend"** Replied the Celestial Spirit King, before finishing with a smug grin. **"And I could see that you were too."**

"Shut up old man before I beat the shit out of you!" Growled Natsu. "Any way I'm going home." Declared Natsu before walking away.

'What makes me act different around her? Why does she make me happy?'

Little did Natsu know it was because of what he was. It was the fact that with a signed contract and him being dragonic. It caused his dragon side to instinctual think of her as a mate. But what neither him nor his magic knew was the fact that soon she would be his mate, well one of them that is.

* * *

 **(A/N): THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST UPDATED CHAPTER. I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO DO SOMETHING NEW WITH NATSU AS A CELESTIAL SPIRIT. ALSO TO CONTINUE ON AT THIS MOMENT IS YOUR CHOICE. THE OTHER CHAPTERS HAVE YET BEEN UPDATED YET, BUT HEY WANT TO COMPARE OLD TO NEW GO AHEAD. ALSO I KNOW SOME THINGS AREN'T EXPLAINED THIS CHAPTER BUT THEY ARE IN THE NEXT ONE OR TWO. SO IF YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO WAIT THERE YOU FINALLY FOR THOSE WHO ORIGINALLY READ AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY PLEASE PM ME ABOUT WHAT YOU THINKNOW OF THE NEWLY UPDATED CHAPTER ONE.**


	2. A dark past

**A/N: WELL TO KEEP THIS UPDATING GOING AS WANTED HERE COMES CHAPTER TWO FRESHLY UPDATED. THANK YOU TO THOSE YOU DID REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORED THIS STORY. IT'S GOOD TO KNOW THAT AFTER SO LONG THIS STORY STILL GETS SOME LOVE.**

 **DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE DEAGONS FIGHTS AND GRAY GETING HIS ASS KICKED.**

"Normal speech "

 **"Beast speech"**

"A **Spell** cast"

'Normal thought'

' **Beast thoughts''**

'Memories _'_

 **HAREM**

 **AQUARIUS**

 **HISUI**

 **VIRGO**

 **ARIES**

 **POSSIBILITIES FOR HAREM**

 **YUKINO**

 **LIBRA**

 **OPHIOCHUS**

 **IF YOU WANT SOME ELSE LET ME KNOW THE MORE THE VOTES THE MORE THE LIKELY HOOD OF THEM BEING IN.**

* * *

 **CELESTIAL SPIRIT WORLD, DIRECTLY AFTER THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER ONE**

Natsu was walking down the steps that lead to the Celestial Spirit King's throne. His mind was currently in a daze, still confused about the events that occurred earlier that day. However Natsu didn't see the other figure that was quickly running up the stairs.

This figure was another male who was about the same hight as Natsu. This male character had wild orange hair, and a pair of cat ears that blended in with his hair. This Celestial Spirit was wearing a black tuxedo and a dark red tie. His eyes were black like Natsu's. But what was strange was the blue tinted sunglasses, that made it obvious that this spirit was some kind of player. Natsu was knocked over by the being who also fell upon impact, neither seeing the other until it was to late.

"What the hell Leo! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Shouted Natsu in a slight rage.

"I told you to call me Loke. And you are the one who ran into me!" Stated the Second strongest celestial spirit with a tick mark.

"Well maybe if you didn't have those ridiculous sunglasses, you would know that wasn't true Pussy Cat!" Shouted Natsu igniting his fist in a roaring fire.

"What am I doing it don't have time for the!" Said Loke running up the last little bit of the stairs. Natsu followed not too far behind curious as to what had his rival in such a ruched that he couldn't fight him.

"My King... There back ... And alive!" Stated the lion constellation spirit with much enthusiasm.

 **"So our old friends are back from the Tenro Island incident are they. Then Virgo go get them it's time to party!"** Stated the gaint,with a just as gaint smile.

"Well despite how much I love parties, I don't know these people and don't intend to ." Stated a fading Natsu where he once again bumbed into someone else.

This someone had scarlet red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had an ample set of breasts that were covered by a dark blue bikini top. Her shoulders were guarded by silver pauldrons. Under her pauldrons was a white cape with gold trimming. She had a dark blue bikini bottom to go with the top. She also was wearing a strange piece of clothing that was green in color and revealed her chest and stomach. The article of clothing only connected at the hip before splitting apart again. This same piece covered her arms. And finally had a white pair of high heels that went up to her knees.

"So you're one of the enemys Virgo told us about! It's your time to die!" Screamed the woman before throwing a punch at Natsu. Natsu didn't even bother to move as he let the punch connect to his cheek with a smirk.

"That weak hit of your's won't do shit to me. And be worn the next time you hit me, the Dragon King I will not hold back. And Virgo I don't know what you told these humans, but clear it up now."Said Natsu as he grabbed the woman's fist and pushed her slightly back agitated. They group of humans were suprised since the woman that punched Natsu was the strongest in their group. And he called her weak. But none more suprised than little than the small blue haired girl in the group, But not for the same reason as the rest. No it was because of what he called himself.

"N-Natsu?" Stated the blue haired girl.

"And how do you know of my name young human?" Asked Natsu curious about how this girl knew about him. His attention was drawn to her for a second. She had long dark blue hair that was in two pig tails, that were held in place by two wing like hair ties. With two long bangs framing her face. The girl was wearing a pink kimono style shirt with a purple trimming. Around here waist was a bluish grey waistband. And a pink skirt.

"All Dragons and their slayers know about you. The only being to ever do harm to Acnologia. You gave him all those scars didn't you? You're Natsu Dragneel right?" Asked the girl with a look of admiration. But that look wasn't shared with the rest of the group, they had looks of worry along with a mixture of shook and horror as they did nothing to that monster.

"Ahh... So you're a dragon slayer are you. To answer your question yes I am he. And if I may guess your Dragon was none other than Grandine herself." Stated the pink haired dragonoid with a kind smile.

"H-how did you know?" She asked her eyes the size of saucers.

"Haha! You smell like her, like the cool breeze over the ocean."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you mean you gave Agnilogia his scarces? We had some of the strongest mages in Fiore with us, not to mention two Dragon Slayers and a Wizard Saint, yet we didn't do shit to it!" Shouted an angry man with raven hair. He was wearing a green high collared cloak with white trimming. On the side of his shoulders where strange white emblems. His chest covered by a dark blue band. He wore a dark pair of baggy pants and black boots.

"That's because i'm stronger then all of you. I don't know how you lived when I nearly died, but I could care less. It's as I said you're all weak except for this girl who in a few years will be the strongest mage i'll have the pleasure of knowing. Correction the second strongest, and that's due to the fact I am going to toughen up my summoner." Stated the now bored Natsu as he once again started walking away.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S THIS **ICE MAKE: CANNON."** shouted the man as he slamed his fist into his open palm. The air began to freeze around this man, and in his handson was a hand held cannon. A second later he shot a powerful chunk of ice at the Strongest Zodiac Spirit. As the ice approached him he quickly began to heat up the air around him causing the ice to melt. At this Natsu smiled darkly.

"I warned your friend, as such I also warned you. **Fire Dragon's** **: Roar!"** Shouted Natsu as a turrent of fire shot from his mouth, and towards the ice mage burning him ever so slightly. " Now seeing as you fools are guests here, I can't hurt you too badly. So I am going. Bye..." Started Natsu as he looked towards the small child not knowing her name.

"Uh it's Wendy." Answered the young girl sensing that he was waiting for her name.

"Okay bye Wendy. Oh and feel free to come visit while you are here." Said Natsu with a smile before walking away.

"What's his deal." Asked the busty blonde of the group. This woman also had chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was done in two short side pony tails with two long bangs framing her face. She was wearing a blue vest that had golden designs on the front. She was also wearing a blue miniskirt. Around her neck was a white ribbon with a key that was located in the middle. The blonde had blue wristbands with white frills. To go with the rest of her outfit she was also wearing a pair of blue sockings, and blue and gold high heels.

"Sorry Lucy he just hates human's. Well except for young Wendy here." Stated Loke, who had just sat back and watched it all play out.

"What why would he hate humans." Ask the scarlet haired woman from before in a demanding tone.

"Sorry Erza, but that's not my place to say." At this Wendy couldn't help but look at where Natsu had gone with a saddened look.

"Who the hell cares about that asshole anyways!" Shouted the still burnt man.

"Gray, I will not allow such language in front of Wendy!" Said the woman now known as Erza.

"Yes ma'am!" Shouted Gray looking as if he was going to piss himself.

"Hey guys, I am going to go talk to Natsu-nii." Declared the young Wendy before running to try and catch up with the man who was long gone.

"Carla aren't you going to stop her?" Asked Lucy looking at a white cat who was walking up right. This cat had on a pink beanie, and a strange fur jacket. The cat was also wearing a blue skirt.

"Why should I? He seems to be a better influence on her than you lot. Besides she can learn from a Dragon Slayer that strong." Said the cat before walking in the direction of the tables full of food.

"HE'S A DRAGON SLAYER!" Shouted the group in shock.

* * *

Natsu was lying in a hamic, that he some how tied between two pillers despite the planet being nothing but a burning ball of fire with active volcanos everywhere. The young man was asleep and dreaming, but this was not a pleasant dream it was one that makes blood run cold and makes demons scream in terror.

 _'Natsu was sitting there in a burning forest that he accidentally set ablaze. He was training with a large red Dragon . The Dragon had two large black horns. A set of glowing yellow eyes. Large black claws, and two bat wings. Finally the dragon had a large X shaped scare on his beige chest._

 _" **That's enough Natsu."** Said the large creature staring proudly at the boy._

 _ **"** Okay Igneel. Hey Igneel who is that?" Asked Natsu as he pointed up at the sky, where a large black spot was flying in a circular formation l the great red Dragon finally looked up and saw the object of Natsu's question, with his inhansed eye sight he saw that the spot was none other than Acnologia. Igneel's yellow eyes shoot open in horror._

 _" **NATSU GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"** Yelled Igneel._

 _"What? Isn't it just Metalicana or Skiadr...?" Natsu never got to finish asking his dad his question because before he got the chance to Igneel took off into the sky. The two dragon's were currently in an intense battle. Natsu watched in pure amazement as Igneel scratched the head of the black Dragon. But that was short lived as Acnologia bit a large hole in Igneel's side, causing the great Dragon to fall to the ground with a crash. Natsu looked on in horror as Igneel didn't move from the crater his body made. The second Dragon descended, but only slightly. The Dragon King looked at the boy before giving a sinister smile at the tears in the boy's eyes._

 _" **Your father was weak boy, and died at the claws of the Dragon King Acnologia ! But don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough. But I'll give you a moment to say goodbye**_ _ **."** Stated the monster as it sat there for a moment_ _._

 _Natsu crawled over to the downed Igneel crying. Begging for his father to wake up. When that didn't work he lifted his head into the air and yelled in rage as everything began turned black._

 _By the time Natsu woke up he was on the ground in a dragonic form, and was laying in a pool of blood. Natsu looked to the sky and saw that Acnologia was fleeing with multiple cuts all over his body. Natsu only now realized that he was in a pool of blood, but not just his own but also Acnologia's blood. Next thing Natsu knew he was in front of the Celestial Spirit King. But before anything else could happen a feminine scream rocked his dream, causing everything to turn white._

* * *

Natsu Dragneel launched out of his hamic in a cold sweat.

"Huh... Huh... It was just a dream... ha more like nightmare." Stated Natsu as he laughed at himself while his legs shook like leaves in a thunder storm. Natsu then heard the same scream he heard in his dream. And realized it was Wendy. Wendy was at the entrance of his small personal world screaming at each volcanic eruption. Natsu quickly sighed before transforming his planet into one full of mountains with a calming breeze.

"Is that better Wendy?" Asked Natsu showing actual concern for the young girl.

"Y-Yes Natsu-nii. But why mountains?"

"Because other than Dragon's themselves nothing else can reach this high into the sky. So where else would a Sky Dragon Slayer want to be." Stated Natsu with a found smile.

"Thank you Natsu-nii." Replied the girl as she ran over towards her dragonic brother figure.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure to?" Natsu asked as he started walking to the near by ledge.

"Actually I have several questions I wanted to ask you." Stated the young girl.

"Oh like what?"

"How you got that form? How do you know Grandine? Who was your Dragon? And how do I get stronger?" Stated the girl asking most of her questions at once.

"I would say it would be easier if I started with who my Dragon was. My Dragon was the Fire Dragon King Igneel and he was also my father."

"Wow! Your father was a Dragon King! That's awesome Natsu-nii!" Shouted Wendy in excitement.

"Yeah, it truly was. Well since my father was the King of Fire Dragons he had to know the other elemental Kings and Queens, including the King of Sky Dragons Slifer. Well as a result Igneel would sometimes travel into the other Dragon's lands. And during his journey in the Sky Dragon Domain he met Grandine. The two of them became friends and that friendship would also be shared between three other Dragons as well Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia. Well every once in a while the other Dragon's would come visit us, or we would visit them. And I would mess around with the other Dragons and their Slayers." Explained Natsu smiling from all the nostalgia that was setting in.

"What were the other slayer's names?" Asked Wendy.

"To be honest we never really got each others names we just gave each other nick names." Explained Natsu while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh." Sighed a disappointed Wendy. She really wanted to get to know more about her mother before she found her.

"This form well my guess is it's the second phase of dragon force. And I got it right after Igneel died at the hands of Acnologia. But how you get stronger is to train like your life depends on it because some day it might." Natsu finished explaining his story and answeringher questions.

"Now I suggest we head back to your group." Said Natsu standing up.

"What why?" The small bluenette asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing more than a nice suprise."

'Well for me anyways'

* * *

"Alright guys let's go and train for the Grand Magic Games! We only have three monthes and we have lost a day of that." Shouted Lucy

"Actually our time laws are different from your own." Stated a pink haired woman in a maid's outfit with shackles around her wrists.

"You mean like a month here is only a day there." Asked Lucy with a look relief .

"God you're stupid. No a day here is three monthes there what kind of Celestial Spirit Mage doesn't know that." Came the voice of Natsu as he and Wendy came back to the group. The young Dragon Slayer could only look at him in betrayal for not telling her this sooner.

"WHAT!?" Shouted the mages. But before anyone could say anything else another voice came in.

" **Open The Gate of The Dragon King: Natsu!"** Came the voice of Hisui.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to be leaving now. See you around Wendy." Stated Natsu as he started to fade in a golden light.

"Have fun Wendy?" Asked the white cat that was now beside her.

"Mhmm!" Was Wendy's simple response as she had a large smile on her face.

* * *

As Natsu apeared he noticed he was in the same place as he was in last time. This time though it was dark and Hisui was lying in bed with a frightened look. She was in a cold sweat like Natsu was a few hours ago.

"T-thank god you are alright... I-i thought you died!"Cried Hisui.

"Hey. Hey. I'm not going anywhere, and as you can tell I am very alive. Now why don't you tell me what happened ." Said Natsu in a soothing voice trying to calm the young princess. Natsu then proceeded to walk up to where she was laying down and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I dreamt that you were covered in fire and there was a dead dragon in front of you. And when the fire died down you were as you are now. Then you flew up and fought Acnologia in a fierce battle. In the process you almost won the fight until he landed a strike here..." She started before touching the center of Natsu's chest at which her eyes widened. She didn't notice it before, in fact most people don't due to his scales covering it. But the fact is that there was a large scar across Natsu's chest that some how the scales had grown to cover it. "Oh my god Natsu how did this happen!"

"What do you know, I did choose right. Listen what you saw was not just a dream but in fact the day my life as a human came to an end. And that dragon you saw dead was Igneel my father. It's funny I just dreamt the same thing earlier, but mine went black when I fought Agnilogia, and was back to normal at the part where you thought I died. After all it's not like your memories are in third person. And since I was unconsciously fighting Acnologia it's natural I wouldn't remember." Explained the pink haired man as he hugged her and drew circles on her back trying to calm her.

"Wait! You're saying that your dad was a dragon, and his killer was Acnologia? And you fought him. The hell! How are you still alive!?" Asked the greenette in shock before letting out a yawn. Sleep had once again caught up with her after all it was only three o'clock in the morning.

"Yes I am. To be honest I don't know how I'm alive. But how about you go back to sleep. You probably got a busy day ahead of you." Said Natsu with a smile as he got up and was about to enter his world again.

"P-please don't go. Please at least stay with me untill I fall asleep." Pleaded Hisui as a look of worry spread across her face. She was so afraid that she would loss the only being she could truly trust.

"Okay I won't go." Replied Natsu as he got into her bed and wrapped her in a hug. Hisui couldn't explain it but for some reason in his arms like this she felt safe, like nothing bad was going to happen. She quickly wrapped her arms around him causing him to just look at her in confusion. Natsu still wasn't sure why he was nice to her. Wendy he atleast knewe why he was nice to her, she was another Dragon Slayer and she seemed familiar to him. But Hisui he still had no clue. But he did find comfort in knowing that she was safe. And slowly but surly the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: WELL THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANK YOU TO ALL YOU READERS OLD AND NEW FOR READING THIS STORY. IT'S HAS BEEN EATING AWAY AT ME BECAUSE I KNEW THAT PEOPLE WERE INTERESTED IN THE STORY, BUT I STOPPED. WELL NOT AGAIN, ATLEAST NOT FOR SO LONG. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REUPLOADED WITHIN THE NEXT TWO OR THREE DAYS.**


	3. Arrested and breakups

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY HERE, OR THE UPDATE THAT IS. ONLY TOOK ME SIX MONTHS, AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY I HAVE BEEN GETTING PREPARED FOR BOOTCAMP AND THEM GOING TO BOOTCAMP. BUT HERE IS THE UPDATE OF CHAPTER THE AND I AM DECIDING EITHER GO AHEAD AND WRITE CHAPTER FIVE OR TO FIX CHAPTER FOUR FIRST. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THIS BEFORE NOT MUCH HAS CHANGED BUT SCORPIO IS NOT AS CRAZED AS I HAD ORIGINALLY WROTE HIM. MOSTLY JUST SPELLING ERRORS FIXED WITH ONLY SOME EXTRA DIALOGUE. BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LADIES AND GENTS THINK.  
**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.)**

* * *

It was about 6:30 in the morning and the two were fast asleep. Natsu was still holding onto the young woman as she laid on his chest. It was a peaceful morning in the capital city of Fiore. Birds were chirping outside and the civilians went about the daily routine not knowing that one of the strongest beings was in their princesses bed. But that did last long as her chamber door began to open.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN PRINCESS HISUI'S BED!" Shouted the guard as he stood at the door way with a sword and pointed it towards Natsu in cause he tried to run. Natsu didn't stir or atleast it appeared that way, he was actually listening to everything going on and was trying to assess the situation. No more than ten seconds after the man ran in did the alarm start going off. This started to piss the pinkette off since it was extremely painful to his sensitive ears. It pissed him off even more when it woke up Hisui.

"What the hell is with all the nois-!? Hmm, what's this, am I being arrested or something?" Asked Natsu since his first sentence had been cut off when reinforcements came into the room, and slapped a pair of magic restraining hand-cuffs on, and threw him out of the comfy bed.

"Damn right you are!" Replied the guard who had put the hand-cuffs on the pinkette. The man wore a white cape with an emerald button holding it together in the front. He also had a light blue shirt with a black ankh on it. over the shirt was a long dark blue vest with pink trimming. A silver earring hung from the man's left ear. The man wore a brown leather belt that held up his white pants. The final piece of his attire was his black combat boots that had his pants bottoms tucked into them. This man also had short trimmed facial hair under his bottom lip. But what was the most noticeable feature about the man is his three scars on the left side of his face, one going from under his silvery blue eye and diagonally going into his black hair, and two that went in the other direction of the first scar and went across it.

"You take this man and throw him into the dungeon!" Ordered the second guard to the one who had called for back up.

"Yes sir! Doranbolt sir! Get up you!" Saluted the pour guard before turning to pic up Natsu by his scarf and place him on his feet. Natsu stumbled to a stand-still, not allowing the man the pleasure of seeing him face first in the ground, with a smirk.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LET HIM GO NOW!" Came the feminine voice of Princess Hisui. The princess had seen what had just transpired and was both confused and angry. Couldn't Doranbolt tell Natsu waste human.

"We can't my lady, this man is a intruder and had the audacity to lie in your bed. So we are taking this intruder to the dungeon till your father knows what to do with this man." Replied the Doranbolt shocked that his princess was willing to protect the dragoniod. Hisui was just about to order him to let Natsu go or he would be made a civilian with no house or home; however that thought was pushed to the back of her mind when she saw Natsu's smirk.

'What is he planing?' Wondered the green haired beauty.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Throwing a man of royalty , A KING EVEN, into a filthy dungeon?! I demand to see your king or you will deal with an angry king!" Natsu said in an angered tone, as he gave Doranbolt a stern look. Behind them all the other guards had turned ghost white from the thought that they had almost thrown a king into the dungeon. Hisui had a smirk of her own as she figured out his plan and was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You heard the man take him to my father." She order with the wave of her hand. Natsu couldn't help the smile that appeared because Hisui is going along with it.

"Yes your highness!" Replied all the guards with a bow.

Doranbolt shot up and got in Natsu's face as he pointed at him, and said," But you're staying in those hand-cuffs."

"Fair enough I suppose." Came the Fire Dragon king's reply. And with that Natsu and Doanbolt left the room.

* * *

Not to long later the duo was standing in front of a pair of large wooden doors that lead into the throne room. The knights guarding the door soon opened it and the two went in as the door closed behind them. The room was at least a hundred-fifty feet long and twenty feet tall. The throne room had a large golden chandelier in the middle of it with several smaller ones next to it. The floors and walls where made out of marble that was waxed to the point you could see your reflection. At the far end of the room was a large golden throne, that had a red carpet leading to it. Sitting on the large throne was a, ironically, short old man.(Sorry but I am too damn lazy too describe the king a character that will only have one or two other appearance's in this story.)

"Doranbolt what was all of that racket about earlier? Was the intruder captured?" Asked the King of Fiore, with a worried look. Still not noticing that Natsu was next to Doranbolt.

"Sorry your Majesty but this man, or being," started Doranbolt with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the Dragonoid, before looking back to the king and continuing normally,"was in your daughter's room and was sleeping in her bed alongside her." Replied Doranbolt as he pushed Natsu forward. However Natsu didn't like that and glared at Doranbolt and mumbled about paying him back or something."I brought him to you because he stated that he was royalty. Not to mention the princess also ordered me to take him to you."

"Hmm... Tell me child are you really a member of royalty. Or you another street bum pulling this hoax to try to wed my daughter." Asked the short old man with a look of suspicion; however that look changed to one of both worry and curiosity. Why is that? Well that's because Natsu had disappeared in an instance and his magic restraining hand-cuffs fell to the floor, still locked, with a cling. "Guards find that man! NOW!" Shouted the king since the guards just stood there with a look of disbelief. Before they quickly pointed their spears in the direction of the king.

"Why? I'm right hear your Majesty. And to answer your question yes i am royalty, as a matter of fact I am a king myself. I am also your ally no matter what, wait scratch that, I am an ally as you do my partner no harm. Since she is your daughter there shouldn't be a problem." Stated a smirking Dragneel, who was also leaning against the side of the throne checking his nails for any dirt.

"Tell me how did you get out of those hand-cuffs, how you and my daughter are 'partners', and finally what are you?" Asked the kind in a demanding tone.

"To answer your first question I have to answer your second. Your daughter is my summoner, or my key holder. I got out of the hand-cuffs by going back to the celestial spirit realm. And as for your third, if you haven't guessed by now, I am a celestial spirit. As a matter of fact I am the strongest Zodiac spirit and second strongest celestial spirit only beaten by the Celestial Spirit King himself." Answered Natsu out of boredom sensing a bit of déjà vu.

' I guess like father like daughter.' thought the spirit.

"Wait, but I thought you said that you were a king?" Stated the king with a skeptical look.

"I did, and I am." Replied with a thousand watt smile.

"Then how can a celestial spirit under the rule of a king be a king of anything?" This time it was Doranbolt who asked the question. Receiving a look of agreement futon the king and one of annoyance from the dragon slayer.

"Well mister guard-"

"Actually I'm a rune knight, who just so happened to be staying at the castle till the Grand Magic Games." Doranbolt corrected Natsu while interrupting him in the process.

"Tch! Interrupt me again and you'll be a knight of nothing."Replied Natsu angrily.

"Sir um...?" Paused the king.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Sir Dragneel could you please not threaten my subjects." Demanded the king politely.

"Oh my bad I didn't mean for that to come across as a threat, because I don't make those I make promises." Replied Natsu with a sorrowful look, that towards the end turned to an evil grin."Anyways back to the topic of how and what can I be the king of. I Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel, became the King of Fire Dragons after Igneel died. And I currently one of two holders of dragon king because I am the only being to truly damage Acnologia." Replied Natsu with pride in the beginning that soon turned to sadness. The last part earned him looks of fear and praise from his feat. "Anyways if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave now." Stated Natsu before being surrounded in a golden light and disappearing.

It was right after this that Hisui appeared in her normal attire." So what do you think of him daddy?"

"Well he is interesting I'll give him that much."

* * *

 **Celestial Spirit Realm**

Natsu appeared in the celestial spirit realm in the same place as the Fairy Tail wizards did for their surprise party. Also standing there were two of the most beautiful women Natsu had ever seen in his over 500 year long life. Standing about 100 yards from where Natsu was were Virgo and Aquarius two of the other 13 Zodiac Spirits. The first of the two was complaining about not receiving punishment.

"But Aquarius I just don't see why the princess won't punish me for lying to her and her friends." Complained the other pinkette. Virgo looks like your typical maid... Well for the most part that is. Her outfit consists of the typical maid outfit with black over coat, white apron, and all. She has pink hair and blue eyes. She has beautiful cream colored skin that complements her petite body. The unusual part is the shackles around her wrist and obsession for punishment.

"Probably because you would just enjoy it, or because she thinks of you as a friend." Replied Aquarius with an annoyed expression on her beautiful pale skinned face, that also had two of the most gorgeous dark blue eyes Natsu had ever seen. Her hair was aquamarine in color, and went down to her slim waist that was being held back by a gold and silver headband that had a purple jewel in the center. She also had a pair of aquamarine earrings to match her hair. On the center of her collar bone was a black tattoo that resembled the Aquarius zodiac mark. She had a dark blue cloth wrapped around here neck. Her large double D bust was barely being held in by her dark blue bikini top that matched her eyes. She had a golden arm band and bracelet on both of her arms. Finally the beauty had a long dark blue fish tail instead of legs, her tail had three piercings and almost looked to form a skirt at her hips. Yep Aquarius was a mermaid but that didn't make her any less hot.

It was at that point Natsu made his presence known to the two, causing them to both jump as he spoke," Huh, Virgo why are you such a masochist, and haven't I told you to stop calling those weak humans master or in this case 'princess'?" Asked Natsu with a look of disgusts about calling a human such a thing.

"Tch! Natsu dont just sneak up on us like that again you bastard." Sneered Aquarius with a bit of anger in her voice from being scared. But that soon changed into a evil grin, " Why should she after all you call your summoner 'princess' yourself do you not?" Asked the mermaid knowing she got him, or so she thought.

"Haha, that I do but unlike your master mine really is one." Replied the once again bored Dragonoid.

"I will not allow you to talk about the princess like that!" Came a shout from behind Natsu. The trio turned around to find leo, or Loke, stomping towards Natsu with an angry glare.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh pussy boy?" Came the reply of the other male present toying around with the fact that Loke is just a glorified cat.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Shouted the furious humanoid as he charged Natsu who only flicked him away.

"Leo you're still too weak to challenge me. Anyways what's been happening in the life of the two most beautiful beings ever?" Asked Natsu, with his signature grin, truly curious about the two's day.

"Tch, Dragon King or not you know I have a boyfriend and you know that he doesn't appreciate when people hit on me." Came the reply of Aquarius with a smirk, as Virgo just blushed.

"He can't do shit to me and you know it. And can't you just take a complement and answer my question."

"I am doing okay Natsu thank you for asking but now I have too and clean." Came the answer of the other pinkette.

"Alright see you around Virgo." Said the other two.

Natsu then looked back at Aquarius " Well?"

"God damn are you persistent. Well, I'm doing g-good." Replied the bluenette as she looked away .

"Aquarius you know you're a shitty lier, now tell me what's really going on." Replied Natsu as his smirk turned to one of worry and his voice became soothing.

"I'm fine honest it's just, nevermind."

"It's Scorpio isn't it?" Asked the dragoniod as his hair covered his eyes and let out a growl. This made Aquarius' eyes widen from the fact he got it right on his first guess.

"That obvious huh?" Came the answer of the mermaid as she looked down and grabbed her left shoulder.

"Not really just a guess is all, now tell me what the bastard has done now." Answered her male friend as his voice was once again soothing, but his eyes had hardened.

"Huh, it's nothing we just have been arguing a lot here recently. A-and..." It was at this point that tears started to form in her dark blue eyes. Natsu didn't like this, so being who he was he brought her in for a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here Aquarius you can tell me we're nakama after all." Came Natsu's soothing voice as he ran his hand down her long hair trying to calm her down." You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I-i've gone t-this far might as w-well finish..." Started the mermaid was she stuttered and sniffled a little trying to stop the tear. " It's just that I think the bastard's been cheating on me. I found some weird notes in his shorts pocket, and every once and awhile I can smell perfume on his collar that's not mine." Aquarius said as the tears started up again.

"HE HAS BEEN DOING WHAT NOW?!" Came the anger filled growl of Natsu freaking Dragneel. As the temperature around the two started to rapidly increase.

"N-Natsu what are you going to do." Asked a worried Aquarius. Worried for herself,no, worried for Scorpio,yes.

"I'm going to do nothing; however we are going to pay him a little visit." Came Natsu's reply as his eyes turned from onyx to golden, and his horns and teeth sharpened and grew slightly as did his nails. The shirt Natsu was wearing became strained against his chest, and finally his scales became a bit more noticeable around his eyes and lower arms. Showing just how pissed off the Fire Dragon King really was.

"Natsu you're not going to hurt him are you?" Asked a very frightened Aquarius. She had never seen Natsu so pissed before.

" **Hurt him no, talk to him yes."** Replied the now gravely and deepened voice of Natsu. The pissed off dragonoid then spread his wings to there full width and took off, with Aquarius still in hand.

* * *

 **On the shared planet of both Scorpio and Aquarius.**

Natsu had landed on a small world that was half ocean and half desert. And where the ocean touched the sand was a large sand stone and rock house that was decorated with corals and star fish. Above the large door of the two story house was the symbol of both Scorpio and Aquarius. Natsu didn't even bother knocking as he instantly kicked down the door scaring the man inside.

The man inside was none other than Scorpio ( even though he will only have two appearance maybe more I think he will be important enough for the plot to describe.) Scorpio was a tanned well built man he was about Natsu's hight just a bit taller. He had short half white half red hair. The Spirit has a pair of black eyes. He wore a red with gold trimming flower like collar aroung his neck. On his left shoulder was the symbol for Scorpio. He wore black gloves and a metal armour like thing on both his arms. He also wore a thick belt with the scorpio symbol on it. The belt held up a red sheet like material that was over his black shorts. The man also had a tail extruding from his tail bone, well if you can even call it a tail that is. The tail was more like a gun with the word "Antares," written on it. The man just stood shocked as he stared at Natsu who was letting Aquarius go.

Natsu then looked at Scorpio who stared back. Golden eyes stared into black that is until Natsu spoke up." **Scorpio how everything plays out from this second on depends on what you say to my next question. Are? You? Cheating? On? Aquarius?** " Natsu asked his gravely voice intimidated Scorpio.

"Hu...hu, w-what are you talking about?" Asked the now sweating man as he waved his hands in front of him as he slowly backed into the wall.

It was at this point that Natsu had all but snapped, from Scorpio answering an easy yes or no question with a question." **DON'T PLAY FUCKING DUMB, AQUARIUS HAS TOLD ME THAT SHE HAS FOUND LETTERS IN YOUR SHORTS AND PERFUME ON THAT GAY ASS COLLAR OF YOUR'S THAT ISNT HER'S! SO I'll ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME, ARE YOU CHEATING ON AQUARIUS?!"** Shouted the now very pissed off ex-human who was now leaking tons of killer intent. Aquarius just stood there with a worried look on her face.

"Please Scorpio tell me, have you b-been c-cheating on m-me?" Asked the now tearful Aquarius.

It was at that moment this moment Scorpio looked at the ground and smiled crazily. " Huh what can I say you didn't give me much of a choice. I guess I can explain myself first. Yes I've been cheating on you and for quite some time might I add. Started a couple years ago when angle first signed a contract with me. She she was a more attractive than you in every way and guess what she let me fuck her. She didn't have a fucking fish tail to get in the way. But let's see dragon boy here have fun with you after this because we are through. Hey Natsu the bitch all yours." Replied Scorpio as he looked at her in his eyes, and scales so pronounced that they became crimson in color and you could make out each individual scale. Natsu then became encased in a golden flames and vanished. Leaving a shocked mermaid and scorpion.

* * *

 **Earth-land**

Natsu appeared right in front of Hisui who was in absolute shock as she held his key. She was surprised by his new appearance and eyes. Natsu didn't even realize in his rage that Hisui had his key in her hand. **" I CAN NOT BE SUMMONED FROM NOW TO UNTIL I SAY OTHER WISE."** Shouted Natsu in his gravely voice without even knowing he had yelled at her, before once again vanishing.

'Why did Natsu yell at me was it something I said our did? Well Damn and I was just about to summon him to take care of those Fairy Tail trespassers too.' Thought the greenette to herself.

* * *

 **Celestial Spirit Realm right after Natsu left**

"See that lizard boy left you, you little slut I guess you know now that you can never truly be loved. So let me put you out of your misery." Stated the crazed red/white head as he raised his hand to hit her, only to be thrown into a wall as Natsu reappeared in front of him.

 **"TELL ME SCORPIO, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CHEAT ON SUCH A BEAUTIFUL, LOYAL, AND LOVING WOMEN AS AQUARIUS?!"** Asked the enraged Dragneel.

"Haha so the bitch has you fooled too. Haha! The answer is simple, first of all she is a bossy skank, and secondly, she is worthless. I mean a guy can only take it for so long, being with a woman who can't do any thing in bed. Actually I take that back she has those tits I could have used but a man wants a real woman pussy and all to pleasure him in bed." Chuckled the Zodiac Spirit without a single care. Aquarius than fell onto the floor and cried her eyes out.

That pushed Natsu completely over the edge, pissing him off further than he already was, if that was possible. Natsu was then surrounded in a pillar of fire that burst threw both the second floor and ceiling of the house. In the flames Natsu let out a roar that sounded just like an actual dragon and was becoming even more dragonic. He grew 5 more inches riping his shirt as he now stood 6'4", his eyes began glowing yellow and his pupils became slits. His teeth became fangs and nails became claws. " **DRAGON'S REMORSE!"** Shouted out Natsu who was now in the third form of **Dragon's Force,** Natsu's celestial spirit form is **Dragon's Vengeance** the second form. **" YOU BASTARD FOR MAKING AQUARIUS CRY, FOR CHEATING ON HER, FOR CALLING HER WORTHLESS, AND FOR BEING GREEDY I, NATSU DRAGNEEL, HERE BYE SENTENCE YOU TO THE WORST BEATING OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"** Came the voice of the Natsu, as he glared a Scorpio who could only stare in awe as behind Natsu was a great red dragon.

"Like I'll let you! **Sand spear!"** Shouted Scorpio as he got on all fours and shot a thin beam of sand at Natsu.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S: ROAR!"** Shouted Natsu, shooting a torrent of golden fire at the scorpion spirit that was larger than any other breath attack he had ever done. The breath attack was so hot that it turned Scorpio's sand attack to glass and crashed into Scorpio sending him through the wall. Scorpio came a stop as he was out side in the water with just a few burns and cuts.

"That all you got fire dick? **Sand burst!"** Shouted the Scorpion man, but nothing happened. Why? Well that's because of the salt of the ocean water clogging up his gun and the water that got inside it turning the sand to mud." What the fuck why isn't it working?!"

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S: SECERT ART: FLAMING CYCLONE!"** Shouted Natsu as a magic circle formed under Scorpio and was about ten foot wide. When suddenly a giant flaming cyclone came out of the magic circle and engulfed Scorpio. The cyclone rose into the sky and increased in size as it grew in height. The cyclone evaporated all the water around it, and turned half the house to molten rock and glass. When the cyclone faded it revealed Scorpio burnt severely and since celestial spirit don't die unless for prolonged Earth-Land exposure, Scorpio laid there unconscious on the glass beach.

Natsu then walked back into the hole in the wall. Aquarius was still lying there crying. Natsu walked up to her and picked her up bridal style. Aquarius was confused at first of who picked her up only to not recognise who it was at first. Until she saw his hair. " Natsu what happened to you, and where are you taking me?" Asked Aquarius since Natsu had just walked out the once existing doorway.

"I'm taking you to my place because you sure as hell ain't staying here. But what do you mean what happened to me?" Asked a very confused Natsu.

"Your horns, and scales thier..their gone, Natsu your horns, scales, and wings they're all gone." Replied a confused Aquarius, as she stared at the man who saved her from being hit by her now ex boyfriend.

"What do you mean Aquarius their right..." Natsu's words ran off as he looked behind him to indeed find that his wings were gone. " WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted a suprised Natsu who was then slapped across the face. Natsu's face soon turned red "Aquarius what was that for?"

"For one to get you to calm down, and two that's for yelling in my ear." Answered an annoyed mermaid. Natsu on the other hand saw some thing different as he looked upon her angry face, he saw beauty.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful when your angry?" Asked Natsu without any sarcasm in his voice.

"Jeez I just became single and you're hitting on me." Smirked Aquarius but that soon turned to a frown as she looked away from Natsu. Which worried the once again human, well except for the celestial spirit part that is.

"Aquarius what's wrong?"as he held her tighter to him

"You must thing I'm pathetic he cheated on me for years and I didn't know, you saw me cry three times today, and finally what he said is true." She stated still not looking towards Natsu who could only think of one thing to do in order to relieve her of her own doubts. Natsu set Aquarius down removing his arm from below her tail and placing them on her shoulders before turning her around so she could look at him. Natsu then placed one hand under her chin, he leaned forward and placed his warm lips on her soft ones and kissed her. Aquarius' eyes shoot wide open before they closed and she returned the kiss. Natsu then pulled away and smiled down at her.

"If you're pathetic I am even more so. Aquarius I know it's been a long day for you, but would you please become my girlfriend." Asked Natsu looking at her with love in his eye and also hope.

" God literally just become single and asked out within five minutes. But yes Natsu I will only because you are the kindest guy or spirit I've ever met in my long life." Replied Aquarius with a smile as she set her head on his chest.

"I promise I will always keep you happy." Said Natsu before placing another kiss on the top of her head. The two then walked to Natsu's planet hand in hand.

* * *

The two instantly found something wrong with Natsu's world, that problem was the fact THAT NATSU'S WORLD IS A VOLCANIC WASTELAND.

"Well time to make some changes, haha." Chuckled Natsu as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. The pinkette then closed his eyes and concentrated soon the landscape began to change.

A ocean soon came out of no where and covered the lava flows and burning hot ground in cool ocean water. Natsu did leave a large volcanic island on the horizon. Another island soon grew from the vast ocean, this one unlike the first was a lovely tropical island with white sand beaches and a one floored four room house: bedroom, restroom, kitchen/ dinning room , and living room. The new couple walked into their new home. The flooring was hard wood, the walls bamboo. The roof was made of straw and leaves there was only one piece of furniture in the house and that was a king size bed in the bedroom.

This confused our mermaid" Natsu where's the rest of the furniture?"

"Haha! You see I figured I choose the house and geography and since its your home too I thought you could choose the décor and wildlife." Replied Natsu as he smiled at his new girlfriend who smiled back. Natsu however was surprised when he heard a little roar beside him. He turned quickly too the side where he found something that brought tears to his eyes.

On the beach next to Natsu was a crimson baby dragon. The baby dragon was still ten feet long but was still a baby. But what made Natsu teary eyed is the fact that the baby Dragon looked like what Natsu could only assume what Igneel looked like as a hatching. He then kissed his girlfriend in thanks but that was ruined when both spirits turned golden.

" **OPEN: GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!"**

 **"OPEN: GATE OF THE DRAGON KING: NATSU!"**

* * *

The two then appeared in Earth-Land still kissing to Lucy's, Hisui's, and the group of Fairy Tail that visited for the party in the celestial spirit world. Being summoned at such heart full moment pissed the two off.

"OI! BRAT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SOMMUNING ME, LET ALONE IN A PUDDLE!" Shouted Aquarius as she glared at lucy.

"I DON'T RECALL SAYING YOU CAN SUMMON ME YET!" Shouted Natsu at Hisui who was feeling heartbroken but she had to stay strong.

"That doesn't matter now, we got bigger problems." Stated Hisui as a roar was heard from behind Natsu.

"Oi! Bigger problems I'll say you've got dragon sized problems." Said Natsu with a smirk as he turned around and got into a battle stance.

* * *

 **A/N: CHAPTER THREE IS NOW DONE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. NOW I KNOW YOU'RE WONDERING HOW WILL HISUI BE HAREM QUEEN WELL I'LL EXPLAIN THAT LATER, BUT SINCE I WANTED TO DO A LONGER CHAPTER AQUARIUS GOT TO BE HIS FIRST GIRL HAREM LIST IN ORDER**

 **AQUARIUS**

 **HISUI**

 **VIRGO**

 **YUKINO**

 **OPHIOCHUS**

 **ARIES**

 **MIRAJANE**

 **ERZA**

 **MAMA PISCES (MOSTLY CAUSE SHE GOT LIKE A SHIT TON OF VOTES)**

 **MINERVA**

 **WANT OTHERS PM OR REVIEW THEM AND GIVE ME AN IDEA HOW. REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO.**


	4. The age of dragons begins

**A/N: SEEING HOW I USUALLY TYPE THIS PART FIRST AND THEN TYPE THE REST OF THE FANFICTION, I AM SORRY IF I POSTED THIS A LITTLE LATE. I HAD ORIGINALLY STARTED TYPING THIS CHAPTER TWO DAYS AFTER CHAPTER THREE, SO AS TO REREAD AND EDIT IT IF NEED BE, NOT TO MENTION KEEP POSTING TIME RELATIVELY CONSISTENT. THAT'S RIGHT I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE BUT I DO TRY TO POST ONE CHAPTER AT THE MIDDLE AND ONE AT THE END OF THE MONTH, SO THAT THE STORY DOESN'T GET TOO WORN OUT BY POSTING IT LIKE ONCE A WEEK AND KEEPS YOU IN SUSPENSE AND INTERESTED IN THE STORY. LIKE I SAID I HAD ORIGINALLY STARTED THIS TWO DAYS AFTER THE LAST BUT I TRIED WRITING SOME OF IT ON MY PLAY STATION 3 AND IN THE PROCESS ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE FILE. ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT REQUESTS FOR THE HAREM BUT I THINK I AM LEAVING IT HOW IT WILL BE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I MUST SAY I AM SHOCKED YET ALSO DISAPPOINTED WITH THE TURN OUT OF LAST CHAPTER, IN TWO DAYS I HAD DOUBLE THE VIEWS IN GENERAL AFTER CHAPTER THREE'S POSTING, BUT I ONLY GOT ABOUT FIVE REVIEW FOR CHAPTER THREE WHICH MEANS THE OTHER THIRTY-SIX ARE FOR CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO. BUT ENOUGH OF ME RAMBLING IT'S TIME FORE NATSU TO KICK SOME DRAGON ASS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OR LUCY WOULDN'T BE MORE THAN A BACKGROUND CHARACTER AND HAPPY WOULD BE A LOT MORE BAD ASS.**

* * *

Lucy was down on her knees on the brink of tears, watching the seventh of ten-thousand dragons start making its way through the Eclipse Gate. The Eclipse Gate is a strange time machine that links the present to the past, more specifically four hundred years into the past. The gate had been slowly siphoning off the magic of the participants of the Grand Magic Games for the past seven was trying to close the damn thing but was pushed back by the power of the dragon. Lucy then noticed a random puddle of water to her right. The blonde quickly reached for her keys, grabbed Aquarius' key, and launched it into the puddle and turned the key clockwise. A golden magic circle then appeared between the busty blonde and Hisui.

While Lucy was going through all of that Hisui was having her own mental breakdown. 'I have failed, I've failed myself, I've failed Fiore, and most importantly I've failed Natsu. Huh? Natsu? What is he going to think of me now, I was tricked so easily and created the thing that will cause my countries destruction.' The thought of Natsu possibly being disappointed in her made the pour greenette want to die, and she wasn't quit sure why."Wait... Natsu!"Hisui gasped in realization, the princess lifted her hand into the air and waited for the key to materialize. Closing her hand around the key she turned it clockwise, a golden magic circle appeared at the same time as Aquarius' and overlapped it.

 **"OPEN: GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!"**

 **"OPEN: GATE OF THE DRAGON KING: NATSU!"**

As the two finished their chants, Natsu and Aquarius appeared where their magic circles were once at. Everyone's eyes grew to the size of saucers and their jaws hit the floor , none more so than the group from Fairy Tail who had went to the celestial spirit realm and meet Natsu. This was because the two spirits were in a middle of a loving kiss when they were summoned. Lucy felt an instant wave of doom wash over her, and Hisui felt her heart drop.

The two spirits quickly realized that they were not at home, and instead were summoned at such heartfelt moment pissed the two off.

"OI! BRAT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SUMMONING ME, LET ALONE IN A PUDDLE!" Shouted Aquarius as she glared at Lucy.

" I DON'T RECALL SAYING YOU CAN SUMMON ME YET!" Shouted Natsu at Hisui who was feeling heartbroken but she had to stay strong.

"That doesn't matter now, we got bigger problems." Stated Hisui as a roar was heard from behind Natsu.

"Oi! Bigger problems I'll say you've got dragon sized problems." Said Natsu with a smirk as he turned around and got into a battle stance.

The seventh dragon had finished coming through the Eclipse Gate and was barely smaller than the Eclipse Gate, but still still taller than the surrounding buildings and were a good bit longer than 150 feet too. The dragon looked to have scales of rock with a light dirt colored underbelly. The dragon also had large pointed rocks coming out of its back completely covering the top of the dragon. The dragon had column like legs and feet.

"There isn't enough Celestial Spirit power!" Said Hisui's main guard Arcadios.

"I can help!" Came the reply of one of the two silver haired women running over to the group. The first girl had short shoulder length hair with a blue rose in it, and chocolate brown eyes. She had cream colored skin that radiated in the moon light. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with blue trimming, that barely held her D cup breasts and showed of her hour glass figure. White skirt that hugged her peach shaped ass. A white and blue feathery cloak held together by a star shaped clip. White high heeled boots that went up her mile long legs till they stopped at her mid thigh.

The second woman was just as beautiful as the one who called out to the group. She had hip long wavy silver hair, and her bangs were held in a straight up ponytail. Her skin was pale and her eyes a dark blue. She was wearing something along the lines of a zip up dark blue one piece swimsuit. The outfit hugged her skin so tightly that it left no room for the imagination as it showed all her wonderful curves and shapely bust and ass, that could rival Aquarius. On her inner-thigh lies a white Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Yukino!" Shouted a very happy looking blue cat with a green bag on his bag.

"Mira!" Said an equally happy looking Wendy.

"Lucy! Please take out the twelve Gold Keys!" Asked the first girl now known as Yukino while continuing to run **to** the group. "We'll combine them with mine and use the twelve Keys to seal the portal!"

"With Celestial Spirits?!" Asked a suprised Lucy.

"Lucy! " Instead of answering the question the woman reached into her cloak, and pulled out Libra's and Pisces ' key, before tossing them into the air.

"Got it!" Shouted Lucy as she grabbed all of her Gold Keys, and also threw them into the air.

The twelve Keys rose into the air and formed a circle in the sky, the shafts of the keys pointed towards each other and the handles of the key pointed away from the circle. The circle of Keys then began to emit a bright golden glow.

"The keys... turned into a golden light..." Said a random rune knight.

Yukino and Lucy then proceeded to get on their knees and hold each others hands and put their foreheads together, and began to chant," Celestial Spirits of the Twelve Gold Keys lend us the power to seal away the evil! **Open : Twelve Gates! "** The keys then began to shoot a golden ray of light that encased the two spirit mages.

The two raised their heads to the sky " **Zodiac!** " the Twelve Zodiac Spirits then began to appear around the women. Aquarius, Leo, Aries, Pisces, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Virgo, Taurus, Gemini, Capricorn, and Cancer all came into view around the two.

"Those are...Amazing! All of the Celestial Spirits! " Said another random rune knight.

"Please!"

After Lucy had said that single word all Twelve of the Zodiac Spirits flew towards the Eclipse Gate with smiles and looks of determination. When the spirits reached the gate they split up so that six were on one door of the gate and six on the other. As the spirits pushed the doors began to close: however that was stopped when two dragon hands came through and held the door open. All of the on lookers looked on in worry as a scaly dog like head came through the gate also and was slowly pushing the open.

"Crack! Pop!"

The loud sound of some one piping their knuckles rang out into the air. Most of the people near by looked around for who on Earth - Land could be cocky enough to pop their knuckles at a time like this. And the person who was doing it was quickly found, and it was non other than a certain pink haired man.

"Looks like it's my turn for some fun!" Said Natsu with a smirk.

"And what's a pink haired douche like you going to do?!" Asked a man with long black spiky hair, because let's face it you have to be a douche bag to be a guy with pink hair. The man had tanned skin and strange metal piercings for eyebrows, these piercings also lined his nose, and he had four of them in his forearm. The guy had red eyes with snake like pupils. He wore a brown, no sleeved, collared shirt that was tucked into his light colored pants. On his right shoulder he had a metal shoulder guard, and on his left had a black Fairy Tail guild mark. He also wore fingerless gloves the same brown color of his shirt. And finally he had black boots, this man was Gajeel Redfox. **(A/N: YES ALL THE DRAGON SLAYERS ARE AT THE GATE. JUST TO LAZY TO COME UP WITH HOW AND WHY, AFTER ALL I DID SAY THAT THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE DIFFERENT.)**

"First off it's Natsu, and second, I'm going to kick some Dragon ass!" Natsu started with his smirk never fading. Natsu's hand suddenly combed into a bright yellow orange flame."And before you even ask this is how."Natsu answered the unspoken question before running up to the gate. When Natsu was about one hundred feet away he jumped into the air. As the Zodiacs Spirit got in range of the Dragon he drew his fist back and launched it forward " **Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!** " He Shouted as his fist conceded to the face of the mighty dragon launching the pour being back into the gate. With in seconds the gate closed, and the twelve Golden Spirits went back to their realm. The people around them looked on in disbelief at the display of strength, but that quickly subsided and was replaced with smiles and looks of joy. The dragons were no longer a threat.

" **ROOOAAARRR!** "

"Fuck forgot about them!" Said Natsu turning around to see the other seven dragons that still made it threw the gate. The looks of joy instantly disappeared, as everyone else also remembered about the remaining dragons.

A single footstep could be heard from behind Lucy and Yukino, and with that came the voice of the footstep's owner. "You foiled my plan, Lucy and Yukino. But seven dragons are still plenty."The man the group saw as the turned to the sound was strange looking at the very least. The man had long hair that was tied in a high ponytail that reached midway down his back. The stranger also had black hair on the right, and a light gray on the left, with his bangs brushed over to the right side of his face, and covering his missing right eye in the process. Where his right eye once was now had a long jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose. He also had a strange tribal tattoo around his left eye. His eye was dark colored with snake like pupils.

His clothing was just as strange as his was. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. The part of his ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is extremely dark in coloration, with a tiger-print pattern adorning the edges. The article of clothing is fastened to his body via a strap that is attached via a button on ether side of his the ferraiolo, Future Rogue wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, Future Rogue wears a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest splits into four long pieces of cloth that, as they are a part of the vest, are also decorated with circles. He wears a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots.

"Rogue...?" Stated a confused Yukino.

"Hey Rogue why is there two of you?!" Stated a young spiky blond haired man, and slightly tanned skin. He had blue eyes with had snake like pupils. he had a scare that laid at the end of his right eye brow. and on his left ear he had a yellow crystal like earing. The blonde was slim and muscular, since his abs were shown off thanks to his small cream top that left them exposed. over this top he wore a blue vest with gold outer trimming, and gray feather-boa like inner trimming. His arms and hands are covered by blue mid-bicep length gloves that had gray ribbon like trimming, leaving the white Saber Tooth guild mark. His "boots" are black with golden bottoms; however what made the strange is the fact that they reach to the upper edge of his, light gray, baggy pants. Attached to his belt loops are golden rectangular rings, that were apart of the man's suspenders.

" I don't know Sting." Said who one could assume was Rogue. Rogue has messy shoulder length jet black hair, red eyes with slit pupils, and tanned skin. He was of average height, like the man now known as Sting, was of descent build. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a lighter colored collar circling his neck, a white Saber Tooth guild mark, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Underneath the young man's cape, he wears a plain gray shirt with brown cuffs, and two large metal bands circling his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist, hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard, consisting of four long pieces of black cloth reaching down below his knees. Each piece of this black cloth has a large dark red cross with fan-shaped edges, and gold trimmings. Below the waist guard, the teen wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist guard.

"To be honest, I couldn't control 10,000 0f them." Stated the Future version of Rogue with a evil smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Mirajane, the other woman who showed up at the same time as Yukino, just glaring at the man.

"He's the one that told me about the future." Informed Hisui.

"He's the guy from the future who tricked you?" That question also fell upon the ears of Natsu.

"Tricked you? Damn it, I should of started training you sooner. Anyways 'Mr. Ponytail' why are you here." Said Natsu with a sigh before facing Future Rogue again.

"Are you saying that this was your plan all along?" Asked a frightened Lucy. This just caused the man's smirk to turn into a full blown malicious grin.

Future Rogue then lifted his hands towards the air and started to talk," Listen to me well, you ignorant peasants!" It was after he said that that the dragons started to fly back towards the group. "I'm here to tell you that the world as you know is coming to an end. The age of dragons is upon us!" When the man had finished his speech the dragons were all behind him roaring into the sky making a really dramatic point. Everyone gazed upon this teeth grit and eyes of worry. Well everyone but five that is. These five were: Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Gajeel.( **A/N: SORRY GUYS I NOW THAT YOU DON'T WANT THIS INTIRE CHAPTER TO BE DESCRIPTIONS SO I'LL NOW BE DESCRIBING THINGS BEFORE THEIR FIGHTS.)** Every one was kicked from their state of worry when Natsu began to chuckle.

"Ha, ha-ha, ha! You know something not only are you a funny guy but you're predictable two. So let me guess the ruler, or 'king' if you will, is you right?"

"Yes I will be the 'King', as you put it, of this new age." Replied a glaring mage from the future.

"Hate to break it to you Mr. Yin-Yang, but you're just a wanna be nothing more nothing less. You shall never be the Dragon King." Natsu told Rogue with a smirk.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? And what do you mean,'I shall never be the Dragon King' I rule these dragon's, and they only answer to their king."

"Control, yes. Rule, No! I know all about that little spell you're using to control these dragons. And as for who I am, you already know Rogue seeing as only Dragon Slayer's can use that spell I know you are one. And you should know that only two beings once, and still do, have the right to call themselves the Dragon King." Natsu paused for a minute as Rogue was trying to process the information. After a few seconds Future Rogue's eye became the size of a tennis ball as it struck him." I see you pieced it together, yes I am the one you are thinking of. The two beings who have any right to go by that title are, Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, and the only thing to ever harm the monster. And that thing is I Natsu Dragneel son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel." Shouted Natsu, as the other Dragon Slayer's, and even a few bystanders as they knew the strength of Acnologia, eyes grew to the same size as Future Rogue's.

"That is impossible he died 500 years ago." Shouted Future Rogue being the first one back to recover.

"And Dragon's were extinct when yours trained you."

"It doesn't matter I'll still defeat you." He stated as one of the dragons let down its gigantic hand for the wannabe to hope on." To begin, I'll have them slaughter all the wizards in this city. I'll leave them to you... Zirconis." He shouted down as him and the other dragons flew off to where the other wizards are.

" **These humans look delicious!"** Chuckled the dragon.

"That's..." started the blue cat from earlier.

"...the one we met at the dragon graveyard!" Finished Lucy.

"Oh, No..." came the cute voice of Wendy as Zirconis let out a growl.

"Don't worry Wendy we can take him." Came the voice of Natsu as he smiled at the small girl.

"Do you really think so?" She asked with a gleam of hope in her brown eyes.

"With two Dragon Slayers here..." started Natsu before being interrupted.

"Make that three." Said Gajeel.

"No four."

"Rogue, don't go forgetting me! It's five."

"Make that six." stated the last man, who was really tall and muscular. His eyes were a blue/gray. His blonde hair was slicked back, making his natural spikes of hair point back. On his right eye was a large lightning shaped scar. He wears a long black, gray fur trimmed, coat, which is just draped over his shoulders. Underneath his coat he wears a dark blue muscle shirt, and wine red pants. His shoes are dark brown. This man is Laxus Dreyar.

"Okay with six Dragon Slayers here we can easily kick this dragon's ass." Said Natsu with a big smile as he saw her eyes fill with determination, Before they all turn to look at Zirconis.

Zirconis is a large green dragon with jagged scales, flat skull and nose, and a big jaw. The great dragon has huge emerald eyes, and has two long green hairs on his chin. As the beast smiled his, large, sharp, white teeth could be seen. His claws consist of four fingers complete with darky, shiny talons. Down the dragon's back a row of large spikes that traveled down his spin. Sprouting from his back is a pair of large pair of wings. The stomach of the dragon even though scale less was muscular. The six dragon Slayers got into a fighting stance and where prepared to attack.

" **Attack if you dare puny humans, I love it when my food puts up a fight."** Chuckled the giant dragon.

"Then you'll love this! **Fire Dragon's:..."** Shouted Natsu as he cupped his hands around his mouth and widened his stance puffing out his cheeks.

" **Lightning Dragon's:..."** Came Laxus as he too prepared his attack

" **Shadow Dragon's:..."**

 **"Whit Dragon's:..."**

 **"Iron Dragon's:..."**

 **"Sky Dragon's:..."**

 **"ROAR!"** Shouted the six Dragon Slayers in unison. Large tornado shout from the mouth of cute little Wendy. A small white laser shot from Sting pierced through the center of Wendy's attack. Sadows from Rogues attack spiraled around the white laser of sting. Spiraling in the gaps of Rogue's attack where filled with the shards of iron from Gajeel's breath attack. Natsu's fire cyclone mixed with Wendy's tornado enhancing the intensity of Natsu's roar. And finally Laxus' lightning sparked around the large attack of combined Dragon Slayer magics. The combined attack hit Zirconis in the chest kicking up dust and debris, most people standing within fifty feet of the six was pushed back. When the attack finished everyone waited to see the results since the dust had yet to settle down. And when it did every ones eyes widened, for in the dust cloud was a unconscious dragon.

* * *

 **A/N: AND THAT'S AS MUCH AS I AM GOING TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT BEING ANY LATER THAN IT ALREADY IS . ALSO YES I KNOW THAT I GOT LAZY WITH THIS BUT SINCE YOU WILL BE GETTING THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS THIS MONTH I DO HAVE TO RUSH IT. NOW YOU ARE WONDERING WHY THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS WELL THAT IS BECAUSE IN MARCH I AM GONE FOR A WEEK AND SINCE I LIKE TO HAVE TWO CHAPTERS A MONTH I HAVE TO EVEN IT OUT SOME WHERE SINCE I ONLY GOT ONE IN JANUARY. THE HAREM ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

 **AQUARIUS**

 **HISUI**

 **VIRGO**

 **YUKINO**

 **OPHIOCHUS**

 **ARIES**

 **MIRAJANE**

 **ERZA**

 **MAMA PISCES**

 **MINERVA**

 **AND LIBRA**

 **I AM NOT ADDING ANY MORE TO IT OR IT WILL BECOME WAY TO HECTIC OTHERWISE. AND FINALLY I'M SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE, BUT AS I SAID MY PS3 HAD FUCKED EVERYTHING UP SO I GOT TIRE OF REWRITING IT. UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
